


It's Hard to be the Bard

by Fandom_Mistress



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Ending, I love you guys, I promise!, slight angst, this is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Mistress/pseuds/Fandom_Mistress
Summary: Hannah has a major crush on Amanda. Like, Akko has noticed major. Sucy and Diana manipulate the situation to force Hannah's hand. Things don't go as planned





	It's Hard to be the Bard

Hannah held the small box of chocolates close to her chest. It was St. Valentine’s day, and she’d finally worked up the courage to tell Amanda how she felt. Well… She’d say that she worked up the courage, but really, Diana and Sucy had collaborated to force her hand.

* * *

“Listen, Hannah. You have… some repressed emotions.” Diana’s hair had shone unnaturally in the backlight of the lamp. Hannah tried to say something, but the cloth gag over her mouth stopped her. “I don’t approve of the method…” She sent a glare at someone Hannah couldn’t see, “I do think this intervention of sorts is necessary.”

“Fufufu. What Diana means is that you need to confess to Hannah.” Sucy’s laughter sent chills up her spine when it didn’t involve her, and when it did, Hannah was positively shivering in fear.

“Sucy! We were supposed to be tactful!” Diana glared at where Hannah guessed she would find Sucy, if she weren’t tied to a chair at the moment.

“We literally kidnapped her and tied her to a chair. Tact went out the window the minute you came to me.” Hannah could imagine the shark-toothed grin the potions student would be wearing.

“Yes, well, all that aside, this is an intervention.” Diana quickly regained her composure. “You have a crush on Amanda.” Diana stated, matter-of-fact. Hannah felt the heat rush to her cheeks, and up to her ears, and down her neck.

“Hmmph! Hmph! Hm-hm!” Hannah’s protests increased in volume, but did not increase in clarity.

“Tch. Don’t even try to deny it. Even Akko’s noticed that you watch her alot during class.” Sucy’s disdainful little noises came closer as she finally stepped into Hannah’s view.

“How we know doesn’t matter. We do, and it's a rather large miracle that Amanda herself doesn’t.” Hannah sagged forward in relief. “However,” Hannah sat ramrod straight, “We know you’re suffering, so we have come up with a solution.”

“Yes. I have this convenient little potion that I planned to use on Akko,” Sucy held up a concoction that seemed to be glowing purple, with hints of gold, “but you’ll be just as good a test subject.” Diana cast a glare at Sucy.

“You are not a test subject. The potion works, Akko tested it.” Hannah supposed that Diana was trying to comfort her, but anything made by Sucy Manbavaran made her insanely nervous. “The idea is that you will confess on Valentine’s day.”

“Either you do it yourself…” Sucy uncorked the bottle, the scent of rose and lavender filled the room, “Or this potion will make you do it, at the top of your lungs, at dinner.” Hannah paled. Diana removed the gag.

“I’LL DO IT! I’LL CONFESS!” 

* * *

 

That was the story of how Hannah found herself outside the green team’s dorm, heart-shaped box of chocolates clutched tight to her chest, heart beating a mile a minute. She could hear Amanda’s voice, rough-and-tumble as it usually was.

“Eh?! You two made plans without me?” The revelation sent shivers down Hannah’s spine. More of Diana and Sucy’s plotting, no doubt. The door creaked open, and Constanze made to leave. “Tch. Fine! I’ll let you guys get away with it this once.” Constanze shook her head and stepped out, sending a thumbs up at Hannah, before marching down the hall, Jasminka close behind. The door stayed open just a crack. Hannah nearly had a heart attack when Amanda peaked through the door, but missed seeing her. Ducking back inside, there was a clatter as boxes of whatever-the-hell the green team kept that was probably contraband. “Ha!” Amanda’s cry of victory surprised Hannah. She listened carefully at the door, hands shaking, heart racing. Would Amanda like her gift? How would she phrase the question? What would happen? How should she react if Amanda rejected her? OR worse… Returned her feelings? Her train of thought was interrupted by some intermittent strumming.

_Got my head Twirlin’_

_No jokin’_

The words were interrupted suddenly.

“Damn it. No. That doesn’t work. Umm…” There was the sound of two objects colliding softly, and then the strumming started again

_Got my head Spinnin’_

_No kiddin’_

“That’s better.” The strumming started again, less structured this time

_‘Cause all of me_

_Loves_

“No! Too forward. WAAAAAAY too forward.” There were a few twangs. A few more, slightly higher. “Damn guitar. Tune, wouldya?” Hannah nearly didn’t knock on the door, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. When she did, there was a sudden clatter, a few choice words, and a solid thud. “Coming!” A few seconds passed, and the door flew open. “Oh! H-hannah! C-come in!” The door opened wider as Amanda stepped aside. Everything in Hannah told her not to take the invitation. Some quick excuse, hand her the chocolates, and run.

“T-thank you!” Hannah stepped over the threshold. As she had predicted, the green team dorm was a mess of boxes, sealed and otherwise. There was a guitar sort of hastily covered with packing peanuts. Hannah walked over to it. “You play guitar?” She berated herself for the mundane question. Amanda, for her part, had just closed the door.

“W-what? ME? Guitar? I-I I wouldn’t what are you talking…”

“I heard some of it.” Amanda’s face went beet-red. “I think it's really pretty.” That just spread Amanda’s blush.

“I-I-I d-don’t think it’s… heh… all that good…” Amanda scratched at the back of her head. Hannah shook her head.

“You sound lovely.” she said. “Must be a special someone, to deserve a love ballad from you.”

“Well… I’d hardly call it a ballad…” Amanda mumbled, “but yeah, she’s… she’s pretty damn special.”

“Wh-” Hannah was barely keeping the tears in at this point, “what’s her name?” She heard Amanda mumble something, but she didn’t hear her. “Nevermind. She must be wonderful.” Hannah felt the first tear drop. She wiped it away quickly and turned around, smiling. “Anyways, I came here to give you something.”

“O-oh. You did?” Amanda took a few steps forward.

“Here.” Hannah presented the box she’d been hiding. “These are for me, from you. I mean! From me for you!” Hannah blushed at her mistake. “I figured, hey, I’m not gonna live forever, might as well tell you, right? Anyways,” Amanda looked ready to interrupt, but Hannah steam-rolled over her.

“I love you, Amanda. Not that it matters. I hope she says yes.” Hannah shoved the box of chocolates into Amanda’s hands and walked to the door, opening it and taking one step out of the dorm. “I really hope she says yes.” Hannah walked out and closed the door behind her.

 _Don’t cry. Not yet. Smile and keep walking._ She was fighting tears every step of the way back to the blue dorm. A few other students greeted her, and she smiled and waved robotically. The blue dorm couldn’t be close enough. She reached the dorm and slammed the door shut behind her, slumping backwards, and falling to the floor. She was alone, and she knew she’d be. Everyone was out with their significant other. Akko and Diana were off doing heaven knows what, Barbara and Lotte were reading nightfall, Sucy and Wangari were getting into their own shenanigans, and she was here, holding her tears in. Alone.

“Fuck.” The tears began to flow. First a few, and then more and more. Hannah could barely see through the tears as she dragged herself away from the door, to her bed. Collapsing on top of it, she proceeded to ugly cry. Snot and tears covered the comforter, and Hannah couldn’t bring herself to care. God only knows how much time passed, but the door to her dorm opened, and a familiar pattern of small heels thudding softly into carpet.

“Hannah?” Diana’s voice was soft, concerned. Hannah sniffled.

“Yes?”

“Are you okay?” Hannah sat up, as Diana sat on the edge of her bed.

“I- _sniff_ \- I’m fine. But I’m not for her. She has a girl she wants. I hope she says yes.” Hannah leaned into Diana, sniffling the whole time. Diana pulled her close and hugged her.

“I’m sure she will.” Diana said. Hannah reacted.

“I hate her! I hate whoever that is! I want Amanda! Damn it, I want her! I want her here, now, I want to kiss her, to cuddle, to take care of her when she’s sick, to care for her when she falls from that damned broom of hers after giving me another heart attack! But it won’t be me!” Hannah’s sudden rush of strength vanished, and she collapsed against Diana. “It won’t be me.” She said again, softer. The tears started to come again, and she sat up. “Sorry, I just- I need a minute.” Hannah stood and went to her bathroom, closing and locking the door. She leaned against the counter, looking into the mirror. Her eyeliner was several inches down her cheeks. Grabbing the nearest towel, she rubbed at it, smearing it around. She smirked at her racoon-like complexion, before just giving up on the endeavor. Grabbing some toilet paper, she blew her nose, sniffling a few times. She breathed, and calmed down, at least, externally. When she finally felt at least slightly presentable, she stepped out of the bathroom. It was still just Diana.

“Would you mind telling me what happened?” Diana gestured at the tea on the coffee table. Hannah sat down and placed both hands around the small cup, the warmth beginning to hurt, but Hannah just tightened her grip.

“Jasminka and Constanze left. Thank you for that.” Diana nodded wordlessly. “Then She began to try to put lyrics to a tune. It was something romantic. I almost didn’t walk in. I almost-” She choked on her words and took a sip of tea. “I almost just walked away. But I didn’t. So I went and complimented her guitar, and gave her the chocolates, and wished her the best. That’s what I’m supposed to do, right?” Diana took a seat next to her, wrapping her arms around Hannah. “I’m supposed to want her to be happy. But I want her for myself. I don’t deserve…” Hannah doesn’t finish her sentence, instead taking another sip of her tea. Diana rubs her back gently.

“It will work itself out.” She whispered.

* * *

 Elsewhere in Luna Nova, a certain American witch was having a very different problem.

“She loves me.” Amanda’s stunned speech hadn’t change in the several hours since Hannah’s confession. Akko nodded again.

“Yep.” She popped the P.

“What do I do? Akko! You gotta help me! You got Diana, right? How do I do that!?” Amanda shook Akko so hard her wand slipped out of its pocket.

“Whoah! Just because I’m with Diana, does not mean I know how I did it.” Akko took a few steps back.

“AAAHHH!” Amanda moved away from Akko and picked up the guitar. She popped another chocolate in her mouth, and then began strumming furiously. “Damn girl had to go and one-up me. Chocolates! Who still does chocolates! Romantic and cheesy!” She chewed and swallowed. “And I loved every single one of them. Now I have to go all out! What I had before doesn’t work!” She strummed a few chords.

_I’ll be your dream_

_I’ll be your wish_

_I’ll be your fantasy_

“How was that? Was that too forward? I thought so to.” Amanda didn’t give Akko enough time to respond. Or, she wouldn’t have, if Akko weren’t as stubborn as her.

“That was good! Keep that train of thought!” She said before Amanda could continue. Amanda looked up from her guitar.

“You think?”

“Yeah! Keep going!” Amanda nodded.

_I’ll be your hope_

_I’ll be your love_

_Be everything that you need._

Amanda looked up, and Akko gave her another thumbs up. She continued working out lyrics, with a few double-backs, and some verses removed altogether. It was a couple of hours before she felt ready to present it. “I need help with one more thing.”

* * *

 

Hannah finished the last few sips of tea, and set the cup down. Diana was sitting across a chess board, chin resting in her hand, carefully considering her move.

“Knight to H6.” Diana moved her knight. “Check.” There was a soft knock on the door. “I’ll get it.’ Diana stood and walked to the door. Hannah glared at the board. Checkmate was only a few moves away if she didn’t do something quick. Playing ahead a few moves, she took the opportunity.

“Queen to H6.” Hannah took the knight, and sat back smugly. She looked at where Diana stood, her body blocking the doorway. She was whispering away about something with someone. Who it was, Hannah couldn’t see. She watched Diana nod once, and then close the door.

“Where were we?” Diana sat back down, studying the board.

“You gave up your knight.” Hannah leaned back in the chair. “Who was it?”

“Just Akko.” Diana waved the question away dismissively.

“Just Akko? Are you alright, Diana?”

“Yes, I’m quite alright. Pawn to C7.” She inched the pawn dangerously close to the edge of the board. “Once we’ve finished here, I would like to show you something.” Hannah cast a curious glance at Diana.

“That sounds good.” She went back to glaring at the board. “Rook to C8.” Hannah removed her hand and realized her mistake too late.

“Knight to H6.” Hannah watched as her last resistances crumbled.

“Rook to C7.”

“Ah ah ah. Check.” Diana gestured at her knight. Hannah nearly cursed.

“King to F8.”

“Bishop to C8.” Hannah looked at the board. She had a king and a pawn. She knocked over the king.

“I concede. You wanted to go somewhere?” Hannah stood.

“Right. Get a jacket, it may be cold.” Diana stood up too, grabbing a thin jacket. Hannah grabbed her own jacket and followed Diana. They walked the halls of Luna Nova in silence for a while, until they reached open air.

“ _Tia Freyre_.” Diana flew up on her broom, Hannah close behind.

“Diana, is this allowed? Curfew is soon!” Hannah asked. Truth be told, she was glad to be occupied breaking the rules. The more she focused on that, the less she thought about Amanda.

“It will be fine for one night. Besides, the view is always more spectacular at night.” Hannah glanced up at Diana. Akko was clearly a bad influence in a good way. She scoffed to herself. They flew farther into the woods for a while, until they reached a small clearing. The stars above shone like diamonds, the moon casting a gentle glow over everything. Suddenly, a guitar sounded, gently being strummed, as though with little confidence. Slowly, the confidence was built up, and a voice Hannah very much recognized echoed through the trees.

_I'll be your dream,_

_I'll be your wish,_

_I'll be your fantasy._

_I'll be your hope,_

_I'll be your love,_

_be everything that you need._

Hannah covered her mouth with her hands, tears pricking at her eyes for the n-millionth time that day.

_I love you more with every breath,_

_truly madly deeply do_

_I will be strong,_

_I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning._

_A reason for living._

_A deeper meaning._

The moonlight seemed to suddenly focus on Amanda, still in her school uniform, microphone stand in front of her.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

A second voice joine Amanda’s, creating a harmony, and the moonlight spread, revealing Akko, Constanze, and Jasminka on various instruments. Hannah couldn’t stop the tears, as Amanda glanced up from the microphone.

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,_

_I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry_

Hannah wanted to run forward, but she glanced at Diana, who was similarly stunned.

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty._

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of_

_The highest power, in lonely hours, the tears devour you_

There was a break in the lyrics, where they continued to play.

“This song… It’s for two very special girls. We hope it sounds honest.” Amanda spoke into the microphone, and winked at Hannah, who had to fight not to faint. Amanda stepped away from the microphone, and walked over to Hannah.

“I-” Amanda was cut of by a tackle hug from Hannah. “Whoa there tiger. Try not to kill me!” Amanda laughed, and Hana sniffle-laughed into her shoulder. “Hey-hey! That’s my uniform, you’ll get it dirty!”

“I love you.” Hannah whispered. She clutched even tighter to Amanda, who hugged her back.

“I love you too.” The music began to swell again, and Amanda let go. “I’ll be back, the music calls my name!” She ran back and picked up the guitar, fist-bumping Akko, as they picked up the lyrics again.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain,_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea._

_I want to lay like this forever,_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

The music went of for a few more minutes. As the final chords were struck, a small wave of fireworks shot into the sky. The dark sky was lit by explosions of pink and yellow, backdropped by the dark night sky.

The four witches performing set down their instruments and began to clean up, with the exception of Amanda and Akko. Akko tackled Diana with a hug, while Amanda made her way over to Hannah slowly.

“So, uh, I guess that you know who that ballad was for now…” Amanda was blushing furiously.

“Heh.” Hannah wiped away a tear, “Yeah, I guess I do.”

“So? What’d you think?”

“I loved it.” Hannah smiled wide. “But I’m about to do something even better.” Amanda looked at her curiously.

“What is it?” Instead of answering, Hannah leaned up and kissed Amanda. There was something about it. The kiss was slightly salty, that was probably Hannah’s own fault, but she could taste the vanilla lip gloss on Amanda’s lips, and she smelled like smoke, from a wood fire, and from an explosion. But most of all, the kiss felt like a rush of adrenaline, like energy and freedom, like sane insanity and adventure. They broke apart for air.

“That.” Hannah was breathing hard, mirroring Amanda.

“I don't think I quite got that. Can you show me again?” Amanda asked. Hannah giggled.

“Pay attention this time.” She grabbed Amanda by the back of her head and pulled her back in.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff! I hope! Anyways, relevant info:  
> Songs used:  
> Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden  
> All of Me by John Legend  
> Chess board (in case you want to see how badly Hannah lost):  
> https://lichess.org/editor/5rk1/2P2p2/B3q2N/5N2/8/4B3/1P6/1K2R3_w_-_-  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
